Great Journey
by 414fanatic
Summary: A few kids go on a journey through Runescape, and meet many friends, foes and others. R&R!
1. The Journey Begins

One Great Journey

I was eating dinner with my brothers Will and Palmer. My name is Mark. My brothers and I were well trained to fight and each had full mithril and a mithril longsword. When we were eating a noise came from outside

I said "I wonder what that was?"

My dad said "I'll go check it out."

We waited for a few minutes and dad had not come back. Then we heard a scream. My mom went out to check and then we heard another scream. We all went outside with our mithril longsword.

We saw goblins all over the village burning down all the buildings. I saw a girl being chased by a goblin. My brothers were occupied with a different goblin so I chased after the goblin. The girl tripped.

I could tell by her face she thought she was going to die. Right when the goblin raised his spear I stabbed it in the back and killed him. I ran to the girl. She was a girl I didn't know.

"Thank you."she said.

"No prob." I said.

"Mark help us!" my brothers yelled.

"I'll be right back." I said.

We killed the rest of the goblins and I went back to the girl.

"Sorry for leaving you here." I said.

"No problem" she said.

I could see my brothers smirking behind me.

"So what's your name." I said.

"Rachel." she answered.

This is just the beginning of a huge adventure.


	2. Bandits

The gang was on their way to Falador when a gang of bandits came up to us.

"Rachel run."

She did as she was told and ran behind some rocks. She found some throwing knives behind the rock. My brothers and I fought them all off. All of them except one.

When Rachel saw the last one come towards she through one of the knives. It hit the bandit in the chest and he fell down dead. My brothers and I where standing there with our mouths open. She just smiled and giggled. She started to walk to Falador. I started to follow her.

Will said to Palmer "They definitely have something going on"

"Yup" agreed Palmer.

After that they followed Mark and Rachel all the way to Falador.


	3. Goblins

When the gang got to Falador we didn't find anything to do so they went to Port Sarim to get some food and some fishing in. When they got there they went to the fishing shop. They bought a few fishing poles and bait. We caught some pike and cooked at their camp site near the beach. In the middle of the night some goblins raided our campsite. We all woke up with our mithril longswords and our mithril armor. Rachel grabbed her throwing knives.

When the goblins saw the first one be slain they all ran over to attack us. Rachel was behind rocks throwing the knives and my brothers and I were taking them down as many as we can. Rachel was throwing her knives at every goblin she could see. There seemed to be an endless wave of goblins. A giant goblin came up to my brothers and I with a giant wooden club. He swung it at my brothers and knocked them out cold.

He came up to me and swung the club. I flew across the campsite. When I hit the ground I could feel blood trickle down my face. I saw the other goblins struggle with Rachel. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Other goblins took Will and Palmer to their encampment. When I regained my strength I ran after the last goblin and held my sword up to his throat.

"Where did you take my brothers and Rachel?"

"We took them to Rimmington to burn alive." the goblin said.

"Thank you." I said then killed him on the spot.

I followed the goblins making sure they didn't see me. When I got to Rimmington I saw that my brothers had regained their conscience. The goblins had taken their weapons and armor. They were strapping Palmer up to the post when I sprung out and killed a goblin. One saw this and charged after me. I quickly jumped out of the way and stabbed him in the back. All the other goblins charged after me. I got out of the way and stabbed him in the back. All the other goblins chased after me I ran and cut Palmer out of the rope he was in.

We fought off some goblins and cut Will and Rachel out of their gags and their ropes. We got their weapons and killed most of the goblins except one.

It was the huge one. He swung his club at me. I ducked out of the way and stabbed him. It didn't even hurt him. "Hahaha." he laughed "Nothing can stop except poisoned weapons and you don't have anything poison." I looked at the building next to us. There was a witch that seemed to have poison. I ran into the building. I took the poison but when I was about to leave I couldn't move.

_A spell?_ I thought.

Then I knew I was in a bind. The witch had me! When I got out of the bind I turned and saw the witch about to cast a fire bolt. I dodged the bolt and charged. I slashed at her. She disappeared.

"Huh, weird." I said.

When I tried to get out I couldn't. There was something in the way. I lashed out my sword and there was a scream. The real witch appeared.

"You have done a terrible thing. Evil things will come in your way on your journey." and with that she died.

I ran outside and tripped. I couldn't get up.

"Rachel, catch!"

I through the poison. She caught it put on one of the knives and threw it at the goblin. It hit the goblin in the face.

"Fools you will pay for this!" and fell to the ground.

"Ok." we all said.

"Yeah, right." I said.

Rachel giggled. Palmer and Will exchanged glances.

"Let's go to Varrock, we need some money."

"But how are we gonna get it?" Will asked.

"We'll steal it." I said.

They started for Varrock, not hearing the voice behind them.

"Help me you idiot!" the giant goblin yelled.

"Yes master." a giant red creature grunted.

When the gang got to Varrock, they robbed the unsuspecting newspaper salesman. They also robbed the sword shop owner. Altogether, they got about 10000 gp.

"Guys?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?"

"A girls hair is not supposed to look like this." she said pointing to the tangled mess she passed off as hair.

"What do you want us to do about it?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should go to Falador and get haircuts."

"Ok." I said.

We walked toward Falador, not seeing the puff of teleportation smoke behind them.


	4. Mages

On their way to Falador they met another small gang of bandits trying to steal their sack of money. They easily beat them and kept on moving to Falador. A little longer they came across some chickens crossing the rode.

"Harmless." I said.

But the chickens followed them. When they were about halfway to Falador they didn't notice the chickens transform into mages. The mages pickpocketed the gang when they least expected it. When we saw them do it we turned around and they were gone. There was a letter where they had been. I picked it up and it said

_If you want your money back you must come to Karamja._

_From the dark mages_

_P.S. be well prepared heheh!_

They ran to Port Sarim as fast as they could.

"Can we get on this ship?" they asked the customs officer.

"Sure," she said.

"For 30gp each which apparently you don't have!"

When she said this some strong men came and threw them in the water. They laughed at them when they were wading in the water. "Come on," I growled "lets go pickpocket that customs officer."


	5. The Dukes Under Attack!

The gang was on their way to pickpocket thecustoms officerwhen they remembered the huge menWhen they got to the customs officer Rachel distracted the guards as Will engaged conversation with the customs officer. Palmer and I tried to pickpocket as best as we could. The customs officer turned around and saw us trying to pickpocket her. She kicked me in the face and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"George, Fred send these kids to jail!"

The two men grabbed us all and threw us in jailWhen we were in jail the jailer was to drunk to take our weapons. When he was walking around to lock us in he left the key in my cell lock.

I didn't notice it until Rachel said "Mark you do know the key is in your lock."

"Oh really? Oh yeah I knew that I just waited for someone to notice it." I said.

"Right" she said.

I unlocked my cell and Will, Palmer, and Rachel's. The guard was asleep so we pickpocketed him. We got about 240gp enough to get to Karamja and back.

When we went to the dock the George and Fred said "Wait, wait, wait how did you get out?"

"We got let out for good behavior." Will said.

"Fine but we're not letting you through after what you did to the customs officer."

So they were thrown off the dock again. They were getting tired of being thrown off the dock. They offered 120gp for four monks robes with hoods. They walked by the customs officer and paid them the last of their moneyWhen they made it to Karamja they found another note. It said:

_Come to the volcano if you want your money back and I advise you to bring food and drink._

They couldn't afford any drinks and they didn't have any fishing equipment so they just walked around begging for money. They didn't make much only about 5gp.

Then Rachel said "Look at that sign."

My brothers and I looked at the sign.

It said 'Banana pickers for hire pays 30gp for each bushel.'

"Let's go" I said.

We walked into the shop.

We asked the man their "Are you hiring?"

"Yes" he said "let me show you what to do."

He took us behind the shop. There was a forest full of bananas.

"All you have to do is pick ten bananas and bring them to this crate."

He pointed to an empty crate.

"Get to work." he said.

They started to get to work but had some troubles. Monkeys were stealing their bananas and snakes were biting them. When we all finally had 10 bananas we went back to the crate. We put them in and got our money. We had 120gp that was enough to get back to Port Sarim but we still needed the money for water so we got another job. This one was easier than the last so after they got the bananas they put them in the crate and got their money. They all bought half a bag of water and decided to pick bananas for the rest of their inventory. When they were done they went to the volcano. There they found another note. It said:

_We got tired of waiting come find us in the dukes room in Lumbridge. _

Luckily, they hadn't used their teleport to Lumbridge yet. They all teleported to Lumbridge. They ran to the dukes room. There were the mages holding the duke hostage.

"Surrender or the duke dies." said one of the mages.

"Never" I said and lunged at the mage.

He didn't expect me to do this and was knocked over. When I was about to stab him he hit me with an air bolt. It barely did anything to me, except throw me against the wall. When I got back up he put me in a bind and another mage hit me with a water bolt. All it did was get me wet.

_These mages are nothing _I thought.

When I was let out of the bind I told Will and Palmer to help me form a triangle around the mages. I told Rachel to use her throwing knives on the mages.

"On my mark," I said "charge!"

My brothers and I charged and Rachel threw her knives. My brothers and I lashed at the mages. They disappeared and a reappeared in another location. Rachel through her knives but the mages stopped them in midair. Then I had an idea. I told Rachel to throw her knives. When the wizards caught the knives we would stab them. The first time it worked and the first mage was down and two to go. The second time it didn't work so well. The mage saw it coming and teleported to a different part of the room. Then I told Will and palmer to get back in the triangle. The mage had gone to every point of the triangle when he teleported.

"Rachel throw a knife!" I yelled. She through a knife. The mage caught it right in front of me. I lunged out at the mage. He teleported right in front of Palmer. Palmer lunged out and the blade went right through the mage. He fell to the ground. There was only one left. "Hahaha." he laughed. "You may have won this but you will not win when we next meet." After that he disappeared. Where the mage had been was their sack of money. All their money was in it.

"Thank you so much." said the duke.

"It's just what we do." said Palmer.

"Well what you do is remarkable! Here take this."

The duke handed over a sack of money.

"You'll find 5000gp in there. And once again thank you for saving my life."

"No prob." I said " If you need anything else send a messenger."

They walked out of the castle with people in front on the castle steps. They were all cheering. As they were walking down the steps to pretty girls kissed Palmer and Will on the cheek. Rachel came over and kissed me. I blushed. Rachel giggled and started to walk away.

"Wow, that was awesome!" I said and started to catch up with the rest of the gang.

And with that the gang walked to Al Kharid.


	6. The Battle

After we had all payed the 10gp toll to get to Al Kharid a camel backed rider came and said "The king wishes to see you. Oh and here are your camels."

Four camels came galloping to us. We all got on and followed the messenger to the palace. When we walked in the king was there looking happy to see us.

"Hello and welcome to Al Kharid. I have summoned you to help us with a cydrake problem."

"What are cydrakes?" Palmer asked.

"They are half dragon, half human, and can transform into any animal."

"Oh." said Palmer looking a bit frightened.

"Help!" we heard someone call.

We all ran out side. There was someone being cornered by two tigers. Palmer ran over there and lunged at a tiger. The tiger grabbed his sword and crushed it. Palmer ran back to us.

"Woah" we all said.

Palmer looked around for a weapon. He saw a maple bow and some mithril arrows he ran and grabbed them. He shot an arrow at a tiger. It hit it straight in the head and it rolled over dead. On the ground it transformed back to it's half human, half dragon form. When the other cydrake saw this he lunged at the man. Palmer shot another arrow at it. The arrow shot through the tiger and killed it. It also turned back to it's cydrake form.

"Woah" we all said again.

Palmer went to retrieve the two arrows.

When he came back we asked him "What was all that?"

"That?" he said "Oh yeah one of my chores was to get food for mom. I went hunting with arrows and got good at it."

"Good!" said the king "That was excellent! I will get you the finest archery armor in Runescape for you."

In about 5 minutes he was back with a coif and black dragon armor.

Palmer put it on and said "Pretty cool."

After that the king showed us where we would be staying. We all had separate rooms with the most expensive beds ever made with the finest cloth.

Everything was going fine until one morning. We were eating breakfast when the king ran in with a letter. The king read it to us. It read:

_We know what you did to some of our finest cydrake warriors. You better ready your army. We'll be there in five days._

"Five days!" the king said. "I cannot ready an army in five days. Besides we do not have enough

men to take on a cydrake army! We will surely be destroyed."

"Um, you might not be destroyed." I said.

"Oh, right," the king said "but you will need better armor."

The king ran inside the castle and got me, Rachel, and Will full adamant. We put it on and started to train some citizens. The citizens learned fast.

Palmer taught ranged classes, Will and I taught sword combat, and Rachel taught some women to throw some knives.

On the fifth day everyone was positioned. Will, Palmer, and I were at the front line.

When we saw them coming I told Palmer "Go station your men."

He ran to the top of the palace with all the archers stationed up there. Rachel and her people were hiding by the crafting shop. The cydrake army was getting nearer. I raised my hand. The archers got their bows ready. The cydrake army was getting closer. I still had my hand up.

When they were a hundred yards away I yelled "Fire!"

All the archers fired. About three rows of cydrake went down. They all cheered.

"The battle is not won. Keep shooting!" I yelled.

They kept shooting row after row went down but there was more to come. When they were near enough I raised my sword. All my men became ready.

I put my sword down and yelled "Charge!"

We all ran toward the army. We were knocking down cydrake after cydrake and arrows were flying through the air. I was charging after there army when something hit me. There was a giant tiger on me.

"You are a fool to take us on." he said.

He raised his paw. He struck down and stopped. He wouldn't move. I turned a little bit and saw Will with his sword in it's back. He pulled it out and ran off. I ran after him.

"Thanks" I said.

"No prob." he said.

Palmer was doing good but he didn't notice all the birds land around him. They transformed into crocodiles. When Palmer saw this he shot an arrow at them. They couldn't penetrate the thick skin.

"Help!" he yelled.

I said, "I'm coming Palmer!"

I ran up to the top of the palace. Palmer was about to be eaten by the crocodiles when I came and killed them all. I jumped back down to where the battle was going on.

I was running when I heard a high pitched shriek. I turned around. There was a giant pterodactyl behind me. It flew up into the air and came swooping down. I tried to get out of the way, but it was to late. The pterodactyl grabbed me. I was struggling to get out but it had to tight of a grip on me. I was flying in midair yelling to Palmer to shoot the pterodactyl. He was shooting at it. The arrows were flying everywhere. One of them went to low. It hit me in the leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The arrow was in my leg. I was screaming to Palmer to shoot the pterodactyl. He finally shot it. It went soaring down. Lucky for me I landed in an oasis.

"There's Mark." said Rachel to Will. "Let's go see if he's ok."

They fought their way to where I was. There was a giant gorilla above me.

"It's time do die." said the gorilla.

"It is." said Will. The gorilla turned around.

"For you."

Will stabbed the gorilla and killed it. They ran to me.

"You ok?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think my legs broken and there's an arrow in it."

"Let's get you to a doctor." said Will.

They picked me up and ran to the castle avoiding the battle. They took me to the doctor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I broke my leg and there's an arrow in it." I said. "We can help the arrow, but we'll have to send you to Varrock for the leg."

They took out the arrow while Will and Rachel went out to fight. At the end of the battle Palmer, Will, and Rachel came back. The king had gotten us a horse drawn carriage to get us to Varrock. There were five horses on it. Will and Palmer carried me into the carriage. There was a note in it. It said:

_These horses are for you. Send the carriage back with one horse._

Palmer got up front and started out to Varrock. When we got there I was rushed to the castle. We told the guards that I had to see a doctor immediately. The guard showed us the way and we took off in that direction. They got me to the doctor and kept me there.

I was there for over a month. When I finally came out Will, Palmer, and Rachel were waiting for me. Rachel ran over to me and hugged me.

She asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but the doctor told me to lay low for a few days."

We found a one room building where we could stay for the night. They didn't notice the dark cloud floating through the city.


	7. Varrock

In the morning we all woke up. We went outside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed RachelThere was a dead body outside our door.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What the heck happened?"

"I don't know," said Palmer "but I think it happened at every house."

There were dead bodies out side every door.

"I saw a gypsies tent in the town center. Let's go see if she knows anything about what happened."

We went to the gypsyto ask her if she knew what happened.

When we got there the gypsy asked "Why are you here?"

"We are here to ask if you knew what happened last night." said Will.

"Ah yes," said the gypsy "I know what you're talking aboutI will show you what it is."

She went through the bookshelf until she found an old book.She opened it and flipped through it.

"Ah. Here it is." she showed us the picture.

It looked like a giant shadow. The writing under it was unreadable.

"What is it?" asked Will.

"It is the shadow creature. It kills people at night and leaves them by doors of unsuspecting people."

"Well why isn't there a body in front of your door?" Rachel asked.

"Because it only leaves them in front of doors, not tent flaps." the gypsy said

"Thank you for telling us. We'll be on our way."

We ran out the tent.

"Wait," the gypsy yelled "you need to know how to destroy it."

But we were already out of earshot. We were running when Rachel asked

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Will asked.

"I thought I saw some sort of shadow down that alley." she said.

"It was probably nothing." I said.

Rachel said "Please can we go check it out?"

"Fine," I said "but only for a second."

We went into the alley.

"Woah," Will said "did anybody else see that?"

"See what?" said Palmer.

"I thought I saw something over there." he said "let's go check it out."

We walked over to where he was pointing. There was a shadow.

"See it was just our shadow." I said.

Then it moved.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" we all screamed.

There was a giant shadow looming over all of us. It knocked us all in different directions.

"Get him!" said Will.

He charged after it. He slashed through it. Nothing happened to it. He tried again and again but it wouldn't work. When he was tired the shadow creature picked him up and threw him into some crates. He was knocked out.

"Shoot him Palmer!" I said "Rachel throw your knives at it."

Palmer was shooting at it Rachel was throwing knives at it and I was slashing at it. None of it was working.

"We can't give up!" I said "If we don't kill it who will?"

Right after that Will came to. He saw a staff.

"Wow" he said "an elemental staff!"

He grabbed it and came out from the crates. The shadow creature had knocked us all into the wall. We didn't do anything.

"Hey shadow thing." Will said.

The shadow creature turned around.

"Did you miss me?" will shot a very powerful air bolt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" the shadow creature screeched. It was spinning around in a huge vortex.

"Get down!" I yelled.

Will ran over to us. We curled into balls to protect ourselves.

"Woah" Palmer said "that was so cool! Can we do it again?"

"No Palmer, we can't do it again." I said.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because we killed it!" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

We went to the king of Varrock to tell him what happened.

"A shadow creature?!?!" said the king

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well it was very real. He just destroyed it."

I said pointing to Will. He showed a big smile.

"Well I'm sure you all did a great job. Here get on your knees all of you."

We got on our knees and the king pulled out his sword. He put his sword on our shoulders.

"You all are know knights. Keep defending my citizens and others."

We started to walk away.

"Oh and Mark." We turned around.

"You seem to be the leader of your little group. When I die could you please become king of Varrock?"

There was a silence in the room.

"I'll have to think about it." I said.

And with that we all walked into the town square. There were tons of people in the town square. There was a roar of applaud from the crowd. The two same girls who were in Lumbridge came and kissed Will and Palmer.

"Have you been following us around?" said Will.

"Maybe." said one of the girls.

Rachel and I laughed.

"You won't be left out Mark." said Palmer.

"Huh?" I said. Rachel turned me around and kissed me.

"Woah. Ok that was cooler the second time!"

"Hahahahahahaha" we all laughed.

"Hey do you guys wanna come with us?" Palmer said to the girl who kissed him.

"Sure," she said.

"Well let's see if your any good with a staff." Will said.

He handed one of the girls an earth staff.

"Follow me." said one of the townspeople.

He took us to a training dummy.

"Now cast a spell on the dummy."

She cast a spell and blew it up.

"Woah" we all said, even the girl who had done it.

"Woah." Will said with a smile to her "What is your name?"

"Rose" she said with a giggle "and I know that your Will."

"She knows my name!" Will said "Come with me." he said.

They walked out of the building.

"Now lets see if your any good with a bow."

He handed the other girl an oak bow and some steel arrows. She shot at another dummy and the arrow went straight through the dummy.

"Wow." Palmer and the girl said.

"What's your name?" Palmer said. "Emily." she said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Hey Mark how come you don't give me any of your stuff."

"Ok fine." I said.

I handed her my old mithril longsword. She walked over to a dummy, swung at it, and sliced it in half.

"Woah" I said.

"I didn't see that coming." she said.

"Let's go." I said.

Palmer, Emily, Rachel, and I walked out and stopped in our tracks.

There was Will and Rose kissing each other.

"Ugh, Will?" I said.

"Oh, yeah I knew you were there." he said.

"Right." I said "Let's try to get to Ardrougne."

"Ooh Ardrougne!" Rachel Emily and Rose said altogether.

"It's a romantic place." Rachel said looking at me.

"And the best part is," Emily and Rose said "shopping!"

"Yeah, we can go shopping later. But first we have to find a place to stay there." I said.

"I heard there is a great inn there." Palmer said.

"Come on. Let's just go." Will said.

And so we set out to Ardrougne


	8. The Thieves

"Finally Ardrougne!" Will said.

We had just got to the inn.

"I'll go get us some rooms." I said.

I went over to the innkeeper.

"Do you have any rooms?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only three." he said.

"Then I'll take them all." I said.

"That'll be 300 gp." he said.

"Ok here you go." I said handing over the money.

I went back to the gang.

"Ok guys I got us some rooms."

"Woohoo!"they all yelled.

"But I only have three."

"Ok." Will said.

"Youand Rachel get one room, Palmer and Emily get another, and Rose and I will get another."

"Okay," I said "that'll work."

So we went up to our rooms and got ready to go outside. When we met up in the lobby we went to the market center.

"We'll go buy some stuff." Rachel said to me "you go to that arch over there."

So we walked over to the arch and sat down.

"Hey what's he doing?" Palmer asked.

"Who?" Will asked.

"That guy there stealing the silver."

There was a man stealing silver from the stall.

"Hey!" I said "Get away from there!"

When the man heard this he ran away

"Come on let's go." I said.

"Who's gonna tell the girls?" Will asked.

"Let's go tell them real quick." I said.

"Rachel." I said running to her.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a man stealing stuff we'll be right back." I said.

"Okay, bye." she said.

"Bye." I said pecking her on the cheek.

We rushed off after the robber.

"There he is." Will said.

He was running down an alley with no way out.

"Your stuck now." I said.

"Yeah I guess your right." he said "But before you turn me in let me introduce myself. I'm Rat, master thief and I'm excellent at agility."

"Rat? Did your parents hate you or something?"

"Actually, I didn't really know my parents.My dad died before I was born and my mom left me when I was a baby." he said.

"Then who raised you, wolves?"Will said.

"No, giant rats."he said.

"I should have known." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Well if that's allyou have to say then, bye." Rat said.

"What?" I said.

I saw a glint come from out of his backpack.

"He's got a grapple!" I said.

He threw it up in the air and it hooked onto a pole above him.

"See ya gullible!" he yelled back.

"Let's get him!" I said.

We ran out of the alleyinto the street.

"There he is!" I yelled.

He was running across a roof.

"I'll go up and get him." Will said.

I said "Be careful."

He climbed up a ladder while Palmer and I ran along the road.

"I'll go up here and shoot at him." said Palmer.

"Okay, go." I said.

He climbed up another ladder and left me alone. I ran down an alley and found a rope. I climbed up it and found a hole. I jumped down the hole and heard voices. I looked for who was making the voices. I saw a band of thieves.

"When is he getting here, Link?" said one of the thieves.

"Be patient, Leo, he'll be here." said Link.

I heard clattering on the roof. I ducked into the shadows. Rat jumped down from the hole.

"Finally, where is he?"

"I'm right here." said an ominous voice.

I looked into the room. A man appeared out of nowhere.

"My name is Horacio. I was born with a power to turn invisible."

"So what do you do with the power?"

"Be quiet, Gawain." Rat said.

"It's okay." said Horacio.

"So why did we need him?" said a woman.

"We needed him to rob the Falador banks, Gwendolen." Link said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I whispered.

I ran into the room.

"Who's he?" said Leo.

"I know. It's one of those kids that was chasing me." Rat said.

"Well get him!" said Horacio.

I rushed into the room. I lunged at Link. He did a back flip over the table and took out a dagger.

"I think he went down here." I heard Palmer say.

I saw them jump down the hole.

"Palmer! Will!" I said.

"Look out." said Will.

I turned around. There was Link with the dagger.

"Say goodbye." he said.

"Mark move!"

"What?" I turned around.

Palmer was stringing up an arrow.

"Okay, I'm moving!"

I got out of the way just before he shot it. It hit Link in the head and he hit a chair.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Mark, look out!" Will said.

I turned around. Horacio was right there behind me with a hatchet. He swung it at me. I got out of the way, and swung at him. It missed and he pulled the sword out of my hand. He threw it against the wall. He turned to me and kicked me against the wall. I stood up. He pinned me against the wall and held the hatchet against my neck.

"Now you die."

"Will? Palmer?" I said.

They were to busy fighting Gwendolen, Leo, Gawain, and Rat.

"Okay, never mind."

Horacio pulled back the hatchet. I took advantage of it and ducked down and kicked his legs. He flew and hit the wall. Blood splattered all over the floor.

"Mark, a little help please!" Will yelled.

I ran over there. I stabbed Leo in the back.

"Thank you." Palmer said as he shot down Gawain.

Gwendolen came at me with poison daggers.

"Holy cow!" I said.

"Hey, you!" said Will.

"Huh." said Gwendolen.

Will tripped her. She fell on the floor with a dagger that dug into her chest. The other flew across the room and hit Rat.

"Ah, my arm!" he yelled.

"Do you think we should tell him that there is poison on it?" I said.

"No." said Palmer "He deserves it."

I walked over to Horacio's limp body.

"Why are you getting him isn't he dead." Will said.

"No, he's just knocked out." I said.

"Then why are you taking him?" Palmer said.

"For interrogation." I said.

"Oh" he said "but I don't think he's going to be alive when we want him to."

"Why?" I said.

"Um, blood loss." he said.

"Oh, then let's leave him here."

So we climbed up the ladder and sealed the entrance tight. We walked back to the inn and waited for the girls


	9. Horacio

We were lying on our beds when the girls finally got to the inn. We were bleeding all over.

"Oh my god! Are you all right?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, big fight with the thief and his goons." Palmer said.

"We'll just lay down and rest."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"I'll get it." said Rose.

She walked to the door and opened it.

_WHACK!_

Rose fell to the floor.

"Rose!" Will yelled.

He went over to Rose, but looked up and froze.

"Who is it?" Palmer asked.

"You can't be alive. It's impossible!"

"No it's not." I heard Horacio say.

Horacio punched Will and he flew across the room, fell on a table, and broke it. Horacio jumped into the room, with blood all over his face.

"You!" he yelled at me spitting blood "You did this to me!"

Suddenly he disappeared.

"Is he dead?" asked Will, who had just recovered.

"No." I said "He disappeared."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I flew across the room hitting the wall.

"Mark!" Rachel screamed running to me

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just get away. Ouch!" I said as I got punched again, this time in the face.

I pulled out my sword and started swinging. Suddenly we saw Horacio bent over and clutching his stomach, struggling to breathe.

"What have you done." Horacio asked.

"Nothing. Palmer hit him." I said.

Palmer strung up an arrow.

"You can't kill me if I'm not here."

"Huh?" we all said.

Horacio plowed through us and jumped out the window.

"Palmer! Get him!" I yelled.

Palmer shot, almost hit a passerby, but missed Horacio.

"Wait till you see me again!" yelled Horacio "I won't be alone!" Then he disappeared.

"Uhhhhhh!" I said as I walked towards my bed.

"Mark just lie down I'll get you some nettle tea." said Rachel

"Owwwww!" we heard from the door.

We turned to the door. Rose was getting up from the ground..

"Rose get in bed I'll get you some water." said Will.

"No I'm fine." she said getting up

"Where's Mark?"

"He's getting some rest." said Rachel.

"I think we should all get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow." said Palmer.

So they all went to bed. When we all woke up we decided to go to Port Sarim. So we got our belongings and headed to Port Sarim.


	10. Old Enemy

We were on our way when we heard a blood curdling scream.

"It came in that direction." Palmer said.

We ran in that direction, and saw a civilian being held up by a lesser demon.

"I don't have it yet, just let me down."

"I told you I need that invincibility potion now!" yelled the lesser demon.

The demon pulled out a dragon dagger.

"Let him down!" Will yelled.

The demon looked at Will, who was about to hit him with a water bolt.

"Put the staff down, you'll hurt yourself." said the lesser demon.

He charged Will and kicked him with a hoofed foot. Will flew back and hit a tree. Palmer strung up an arrow and shot it. The lesser demon grabbed it in mid air and snapped it in half.

"Hey boss come here you might like this!" yelled the lesser demon.

A giant goblin came out of nowhere. But not just any goblin. It was the goblin from Rimmington.

"Hahaha. Long time no see." he boomed.

"Yeah. I thought we killed you." I said.

"I told you I'd be back." he said "But now I'm a regular goblin."

"So if your done we'll kill you now."

Will shot him with an earth bolt. It did no harm. Palmer strung up an arrow and shot him. That did no harm.

"Oops. Did I forget to tell you only bronze can hurt me?"

"Um yeah." Emily said.

"Oh well sorry." he said.

"Will keep him in a bind. Palmer, Rose, Emily try to kill the lesser demon. Rachel come with me."

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

So they all did as I said. Rachel and I ran to the nearest general store. We finally got there.

"Can we have a bronze sword?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." he said "40 gp."

I payed the man and ran off.

"Poor boy." the shopkeeper said "He has that kind of armor and weapons and he gets a bronze sword."

"Finally you're back." Palmer said "Will's tired out and we just killed the demon so we're tired, too."

"And?" Rachel asked.

"Just kill the goblin!" he said.

I took out the sword and charged the goblin. I slashed at him but missed. He picked me up and threw me into the civilian.

"Owww!" cried the man.

"Sorry!" I said.

I charged at the goblin. I slashed at his leg.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled.

He tried to charge, but kept falling.

"Just kill me. Don't let me suffer!"

"No." I said. "What?" asked Will

"Why?"

"Because if I kill him he'll serve Zamorack and help him defeat Saradomin up there. Or down there, I don't know. I'm going to turn him in."

"Clever boy." said the goblin.

"Let's go." I said.

I grabbed him by the collar, and with a little help from Will and Palmer, dragged him to Port Sarim and got him to jail.

"That takes care of him. Now I have a surprise for you guys." I said.

"What? Unicorns for everyone?" Rose asked.

I looked at Will.

He whispered to me "She always has been amazed by magical creatures. Oh, and she's kinda dumb."

"That explains a lot." I said.

"So what is it?" Palmer asked.

"We're going on a cruise across the oceans of Runescape." I said.

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open.

"How did you get the money?" Emily asked.

"Earlier Will, Rachel, Palmer, and I pickpocketed a lot of people. That's how we got the money." I answered.

"Sweet man!" Palmer said giving me a high five.

"How long are we going?" asked Emily.

"About two months. And this is all rest, relaxation, and really good food."

"Yay!" we all yelled.

And with that we walked over to the dock, paid the sailor, and boarded the boat for the cruise. Little did we know that a fishing boat had just been sunk by something no one had ever seen.


	11. The Cruise, Kinda

We were halfway to Karamja when Will came rushing toward me.

"Dude are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said.

"Worse. I saw a sea monster!" he said..

"You must be hallucinating. We're so used to see danger you're seeing it even thought it's not there."

"If I'm hallucinating, than what is that!" he said.

We looked over the side of the boat. There was something that looked like a half dragon, half giant squid.

"Let's go get Palmer and the girls." I said.

I ran to get Palmer and Will got the girls and brought them to where we saw the monster.

"Where is it?" Palmer asked.

"It disappeared. It was right over there."

I said pointing to the location.

"There's nothing there." Emily said. "Let's go, we're wasting our time."

_CRACK! _

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

The boat started to shake. I just missed falling off. I turned around and saw the monster. It flung one of it's tentacles ontothe boat and took some of it off.

"Oh, help us Guthix!" I said.

The monster breathed out fire.

"Get off the boat!" I yelled.

We all dove off the boat and into the water.

"Hey guys, I see some land!" said Palmer.

Conveniently enough a row boat was floating next to us. We got in and started to row to shore. When we finally got their we smelled a fire. We looked back and saw the furious monster.

"Let's go find the source of the fire." I said.

"Yeah." everyone said.

We went through the not so dense forest and found a fire surrounded by canvas tents.

"Hello?" I said walking into the small village.

"Who's there?" we heard a voice say.

"Just a traveler." I said.

A man that looked like a chief came out from behind a tree.

"It's okay, it's just a traveler."

More people came out and there was an entire village before us.

"Wow. A lot of people can hide behind trees." Will said.

"Yup." Emily said.

I walked up to the chief.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the Hangu tribe. We are worshipers of the god Kendal."

"Who?" Palmer asked.

"Kendal. God of dogs."

"We've never heard of him." I said.

"You've never heard of Kendal? Come with me." he said.

We followed him into a tent bigger than the rest.

"This is a shrine to Kendal." said the chief.

There were statues made of gold and silver. In the center of the shrine was a half dog, half human statue.

"Is this Kendal?" I asked.

The chief answered "Well what we think he looks like."

The chief led us out. The tribe was dancing around the fire.

"What's this for?" Rachel asked. "I think there cooking us dinner!" Rose said.

"No! We're accepting you into the tribe. You will now be followers of Kendal." the chief said.

"But we worship Guthix." Palmer said.

"Oh you worship Guthix, right. Get them!"

"What?" I said.

The tribe was rushing toward us with axes, spears, swords, and wooden shields.

"I suggest we run." I said.

"Yeah. Your right." said Emily.

We ran as fast as we could through the jungle. When we finally got to the beach we got into the boat.

"Row to Karamja!" I yelled.

We rowed northward

"Hey another fire! Let's see what it is!" said Rose.

"Do you want this to happen again?" said Rachel.

"No." she said.

"Then keep rowing!" Rachel said.

We finally got to Karamja.

"Let's go home." I said.

We paid the customs officer and got home.

"Let's go." Rachel said.

"Hold on. I wanna talk to a sailor."

I went over to the sailor.

"'Ello mate. You wanna go to Karamja?" said the sailor.

"No I want my money back for that cruise I paid for."

"Sorry mate. No refunds."

"Listen buddy. That boat sunk because of a monster. I only got a day of rest. Now give me my 30000 gp!" I said.

"Okay mate. Here's your money." he said.

He gave me 30000 gp. I walked away.

"Gosh! What kids do to get their money." said the sailor.

"Ok I'm ready!" I said.

We walked toward Lumbridge to try to get a place to stay for the night. We got it, and went to bed immediately.


End file.
